starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mykal Rand
Mykal Rand is one of the longest-involved performers in Starlight Express history. Having started as Rocky 2 in 1987, he is best known for his portrayal as Electra in London, Bochum, Japan, New Zealand, UK and Asian tours. He is also known for his performances as Collins in Rent, and as a director and choreographer. Starlight History London - 1987-88 - Rocky 2 London - 1988 - ensemble London - 1989 - ensemble Japan Tour - 04-07 1990 - Electra London - 1990 - Rocky 1 London - 1991 - Electra Bochum - 1992-93 - Electra London - 1996-97 - Swing UK Tour - 2004-05 - Electra UK Tour - 2006-07 - Electra UK Tour - 2007-08 - Electra New Zealand Tour - 07-08/2009 - Electra UK Tour - 2012-13 - Electra Biography - 2014 Mykal is thrilled to be have been involved in the 20th Anniversary production of Rent in Concert, playing the role of Collins. Mykal has just finished playing Electra in Starlight Express Asia, where he was also Associate Director and Associate Choreographer. Before that he directed and choreographed a production of the musical GREASE for Festival Ljubljana. He was Associate Director and Associate Choreographer for the new production of Starlight Express in the UK and recreated the role of Electra. This is familiar territory for Mykal, having performed in Starlight Express in London, Japan, Germany, UK Tour and New Zealand Tour, where he was also Associate Director and Associate Choreographer. Parts played include Rusty, Poppa and Electra. Mykal was also recently asked to perform the role of Electra for the 25th Anniversary celebration in Bochum. Other Director and Choreographer credits include, Jesus Christ Superstar, Hair, Smokey Joes Café, Fame, Supernatural, Purlie, Grease, Passion, Release The Beat, Rent, Golden Boy, Cabaret de Monaco and Tamperer featuring Maya. Performance credits include, Gitlow in Purlie, The Boss in Hot Stuff, Ken in Smokey Joes Café, Rhythm Boy, Understudy Mister Magix in My One & Only, Stretch in Oh! What a Night, Simba in The Lion King, Understudy the Sergeant of Police in Pirates of Penzance. Mykal has also been involved with the musical Rent since it arrived in the UK in 1998, understudying and playing the roles of Tom Collins, Benny and Angel on numerous occasions in the Original West End production at the Shaftesbury Theatre. He also played Collins in Dublin, the UK Tour and at The Prince of Wales Theatre in London, which he also choreographed. Television appearances include: The Concert, with his band Honeychile for Channel 4, A Day in the Life for WDR Germany, Richard and Judy and The National Lottery. Mykal can also be seen playing an Apostle in the award winning DVD of Jesus Christ Superstar, produced by The Really Useful Video Company. Mykal recently studied filmmaking at SAE Institute, in front and behind the camera. Starlight Express Promo Material 007.jpg|UK Tour publicity groupstex1.jpg|Mykal Rand as Electra, record-breaking 6 Andrew Lloyd Webber shows at once, 1991 j90_16.jpg|Mykal Rand as Electra, Japan tour 1990 j90_41.jpg|Mykal Rand as Electra, Hans Johansson as Caboose, Japan tour 1990 Press Interview - Liverpool Echo, July 2012 Category:People Category:Cast